Tutoring Trouble
by MzingHipster
Summary: As the marauders venture off pursuing mayhem, Sirius Black gets caught, being entitled a punishment that may not exactly be to his liking... at first.
1. Sock Scrubbing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: In no shape or form or way or place or time do I own these creatures. They are not mine, nor will they ever be mine. *Gets on knees and sobs* Please, don't sue me.  
  
Please, tidy away all trash within in the garbage bins as you leave the complex. If at any moment you feel nauseas and cannot control yourself in a healthy manner, please leave the vicinity, as the exits are located to your left and right. Please, enjoy the show-  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Ahhh!!!" A high-pitched scream echoed from what seemed like a room filled with grumpy teenager girls, very, very, grumpy teenage girls.  
  
In what seemed like seconds after the bird-like-screeches, five or so girls flooded out from their bedroom and into the still torched-lit hallway, where four teenage boys were standing. Well, at least for a second's worth, because before any of the girls could notice, three of the four boys had vanished into "invisibility," leaving one fifth year boy with neat black hair, looking quite pale, unaccompanied in the long, cold, corridor.  
  
The girls with their hair in massive tangles and still in their pajamas instantaneously directed their eyes to the one and only (A/N: and might I add quite stupid for waking teenage girls up in this hour) Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius gave his predators a pitiable, so-called, smile, while in the process of mumbling something below his breath: a mumbling which undoubtedly sounded like "James, Remus, er Peter." And as if this was not of the extreme oddness already, the tall boy began to grab the castle air in all achievable angles around him. Apparently, there was something lingering within the open space of the corridor that was to be found, and although not quite visible to the naked eye, nevertheless, it was to be found.  
  
It is to be understood that during the mad dash of girls, Sirius's good ol' chums had slipped slyly yet hastily beneath the concealment of the invisibility cloak, of course forgetting only one minor detail, or rather person in this case.  
  
Snickers that came from certain unseen individuals could be heard from directly behind Sirius. It is these situations that may be filed into a memory category and later thought of in an analytical reminiscing approach. For was this moment an ironical incident which unfortunately brought a ruthless circumstance? Or was this moment of mere incongruous fate that helped to lessen the outcome of the latter circumstances.  
  
No. This was surely an ironical incident, which would unfortunately bring ruthless circumstances.  
  
Thus, as any common person would, the girls mistook the snickers that came from the invisible pack, as Sirius's own. And this was certainly unfortunate for Sirius.  
  
"Oh, do you feel this is funny Sirius Black?" Said a girl who appeared to be leading the group and was sadly much taller than Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius, forcing on a shaky, charming smile, began to make movements with his hands, an act due to uneasiness, all in all due to the fact of knowing what unpleasant measures these monsters would take toward him.  
  
"Er, ladies, what happened is-well-you see-I was just walking-er-hoping to catch up with my three excellent, very helpful and caring, CARING friends along this corridor, and well, I honestly, have no clue as to what is going on nor do I know what I am. Doing. Here." Sirius's voice deflated toward the end of his sentence. His words were useless to this particular group and even he could see that his little speech had fallen flat to the cold stone ground. He had already lost.  
  
The main girl who had spoken for the group before spoke up once again, this time in a much less cooperative voice; something in which added to her menacing appearance, altogether a much harsher exterior than the rest of the girls, most of whom Sirius thought to be quite cute in their moody status, pajamas, messy hair, ba-  
  
"Black do you have any idea of what it's like to be woken up to have all your belongings magically falling from the ceiling?" Sirius struggled to continue smiling as versus the blank expression he felt more relation to.  
  
The taller girl continued, only this time replacing whatever tapered patience she had before with an aggravated tone. "Do YOU know what it's like to have your pillow try and smother you? YOUR. PILLOW. SIRIUS BLACK!  
  
The girls now were unconsciously advancing upon Black and his thoughts had ventured off into thinking that he ought to give up on that hopeful expectation that his friends would attempt to interfere. Indubitably, they'd save him from dragons with fatal poison based claws, rescue him from man eating fairies, but never, ever, would they intrude on the wrath of teenage girls. It was a suicide.without the promise of peaceful death.  
  
"Angie," Sirius finally said as he tried to negotiate with the leader of the group, "Surely a smothering pillow wouldn't destroy our love engaging relationship." He backed into a stone wall and seeing that the girls had the "we're going to tear you from limb to limb you little dolt" look in their eyes, Sirius knew, he was going to die at the hands of bitter girls, against the icy castle wall.  
  
Sirius swallowed hard as Angie grabbed the collar of his robes and lifted him mercilessly onto his tiptoes along with her face so close to Sirius's, he bet he could count every single hair to her moustache.  
  
Moreover, just as this girl was about do whatever it was she was about to do, an indissoluble force of goodness was reached and the outcome of the situation would be changed; and a very good thing at that, as it was Angie's implications that she was about to chuck this defenseless boy out of the castle window.  
  
And just when the girl might have done just that, an authoritative voice echoed sternly down the hall. Furthermore, along with the unyielding footsteps of a female's, Sirius could have sworn he had heard a hallelujah descending into the situation.  
  
"Miss. Hasher, I suggest you let Mr. Black down now only if you would like to spare yourself detentions this week." A woman with the firm voice said.  
  
Sirius knew that firm voice, he knew those unyielding footsteps, and he also knew that authoritative voice. True that he had never preferred to come into correlation with the blare of them, due to the fact that these noises symbolized one woman who gave out detention like no tomorrow. But Professor McGonagall, this great woman, was currently his savior, and he loved her for this.  
  
The female professor strode hurriedly along the wall to where Sirius was being held up against and stood in an unnerving stance as she waited for Angelina to put the smirking marauder down.  
  
Reluctantly, she did. Yet before Sirius could even slightly rejoice for his seconds' freedom, the grip had switched in a blink of an eye as Professor McGonagall seized Sirius's robes' collar in the same fashion Angelina had. Only this time, Sirius was not being forced in the direction against gravitational force of up-ness, but instead was being escorted away from the browbeaten group of girls; away from them, and off into the unknown lectures that inhabited Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
Naturally, such an event as this would have most of the human population sobbing, fearing the likely reprimand of expulsion or suspension. perhaps even death; yet, Sirius was not sobbing nor fearing expulsion, perhaps it was not caring or the fact that this was merely a daily routine, but the fact is, is that marauder showed no alarm on the outside. And God hate him for that.  
  
Elegant black hair and brown scintillating eyes, Black was quite famous for his pranks at Hogwarts; and well, also for other things that transpired in the seclusion of broom closets and dark corners located in the library. So with great popularity came the fashion of unwanted attention, such as those little fan clubs of Black's, who took it upon themselves to identify Sirius's favorite foods, to what kind of socks he was wearing each day; and although it was just recent that the marauder even knew he had had a fan club, thanks to help of Remus's observations, Sirius was finally understanding that these particular girls weren't exactly after his pranks.  
  
Oddly enough, walking through the castle's halls with Professor McGonagall dragging Sirius by the collar attracted the attention of those lucky few passing through the halls. Many befuddled students stared openly at the odd pair as they made their way to the professor's office. Sirius would occasionally throw a wink at the girls he found making eye contact with him all the while the irritated professor would snort.  
  
Finally what seemed like an hour, the professor and student reached the awaiting limbo-er office.  
  
"Sit." Professor McGonagall said sternly as she motioned to close her office door. Sirius casually made his way to the chair in front of the professor's oak desk, he needed no telling twice.  
  
The professor made her way around the desk without even eyeing the student that sat silently in front of it; finally sitting down, Professor McGonagall put on a composure of pure authority, a little something to scare the daylights out of any child. But instead carrying on, instead of speaking or lecturing or yelling or killing the Sirius Black she had facing her, she merely stared. And stared. And stared.  
  
(Come back to read in ten minutes)  
  
And stared.  
  
Sirius who had been watching his steps extremely closely up to this point, coughed to break the silence and the all too long of a stare, something that was truthfully beginning to scare the living daylights out of him, even though he would have never had admitted that to anyone. Yet perhaps this cough was not such a good option in choosing to crack the barrier of silence, for as the minutes flew by it had become harder to hide the mirth that had been hidden within him. Coughs, well, they involuntarily sometimes let out pieces of various emotions, such as, laughter.  
  
"Tssk. The fifth time this week."  
  
It was only the fourth, Sirius thought.  
  
"What trouble, may I ask, have you brewed up this time?"  
  
Does she really expect a confession.she obviously doesn't know all that much, then.  
  
"Hmm, because whatever it is, I'm sure it is certainly not even in the slightest amusing."  
  
Oh, but it is.  
  
Professor McGonagall hardened her stare.  
  
Perhaps not.  
  
"Detention after detention, you and Mr. Pot-" Professor McGonagall froze in mid sentence observing something that just now appeared as noticeable to her. "And where may I ask is Mr. Potter?"  
  
Sirius without thinking, spoke, "Er, James? He's, erm, washing his socks." Why these words were the only available words to be blurted out of such a genius, would never be known, yet it was that constant unjustifiable rule that he would stick to: Never would a marauder rat out his fellow comrades, no matter what the chilling circumstances may be. Yet, it was an additional to the reliable fact that Sirius would receive nothing more than a simple detention, and those were considerably harmless; therefore, Sirius really could not see the point in having his three friends be added in to the list of chastisement.  
  
Professor McGonagall, apparently shocked, yet not as shocked at Sirius's statement, simply gazed with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well Mr. Black, maybe you yourself should take up such a lovely hobby as, er, washing socks. It would be such an improved twist to things, you know, compared to dashing off in pursue to cause chaos in the girl dorms." Professor McGonagall issued a critical stare.  
  
Sirius, seeing this as his turn to respond, gleefully slapped the palms of his hands together as if this had settled the matter, and rose self- assuredly from his chair. "Right you are Professor," He said as he stylishly turned on his heel toward the office door. "Why, I think I might just see to that matter about now."  
  
Professor McGonagall, however, had never actually intended of letting the black haired boy off that easily, and as soon as his hand gripped the office's doorknob, his hopes exceeding as high as she'd like, the professor spoke in a tone of conversational manner.  
  
"Yes, charming idea Mr. Black. You see to that, and, oh, you will make sure to remember to stay after class on Monday to receive your punishment? Much easier for me, you see."  
  
Sirius slouched at this, and before departing, glanced over at Professor McGonagall with a gleam of defeat surfacing upon his face. But it was her that was allowed the last few simple words.  
  
"Scrub, scrub, scrub!" Professor McGonagall said with the beginning of a smile, playing at her lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review chums! Or else.Muwhaha- Yeah, just review, for the sake of all our sanity. 


	2. Expelling a Pumpkin Smelling Marauder

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry! I had to delete all of the comments and reviews in spite of revising the previous chapter, aye, it was horrible, so many errors and such. Well! Anyways, here's the second chapter, not that great, rather messy. EnJoY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The snow had just begun to fall as most students sluggishly made their way to the Great Hall. It was the most tranquil Sunday afternoon and most students who chose to sleep in and miss breakfast were now exceedingly hungry for something edible. Of course, there was always those few others who had been up since dawn, slaughtering the day full with activities such as playing various games within their common rooms and sitting by the fire's warmth, only to fall cozily off to sleep; some on the floor while others choosing the soft protective padding of the common room couches.  
  
Sirius, who had left recently the presence of Professor McGonagall, was already planning his designation within his head. Walking briskly past loitering students within the halls, Sirius was keen on finding as to where his friends were located; although it was Sirius who was willing to bet all the clothes he was wearing, that they were somewhere in the Great Hall busily munching away on their lunches.  
  
After descending three flights of moving stairs, dodging two giggling girls who he was sure belonged to one of his "fan clubs," Sirius finally stood before the two doors that led to the 'feasting room', as he and his three friends liked to call it.  
  
As the boy casually strolled through the entrance, the conversation that he had had with Professor McGonagall came vividly into his mind, this time with more of the finer points to be noted and mused over. As if in bold print, the word "punishment" seemed to dance around.  
  
Why had she said "punishment" instead of "detentions?" What exactly was up Professor McGonagall's sleeve that she was planning to hurl at him unexpectedly? After all, the word "punishment" was a vague word, indeed.  
  
'But then of course, detention or else what, there was nothing Sirius Black couldn't handle.' The marauder thought to himself as he surveyed the chattering room before him, watching his steps as he headed off toward the end of the Gryffindor table, an area specially reserved for him and his three friends; an area that came across as quite useful for plotting the next prank to be played.  
  
Of course, like the other three house tables, there was enough room for spreading out, yet one could never be as too careful of snitches and sneaks.  
  
Still, if one hadn't known any better, it would have seemed quite astonishing that four massive wooden tables, large enough for comfortable seating provisions, could fit inside any room. But then again, those who did know any better, would not be able to tell anyone that Hogwarts was indeed the school to challenge secrets as well as manage to fit four massive tables cozily into a hall.  
  
Sure, so why four: Hogwarts, not being just any school, contained four groupings that categorized personality and characteristic. The Slytherin table lied to the farther left side of the hall, where certain students were mostly clad in green and silver. To the right of the Slytherin table came the Huffelpuff table, where the chattering mostly seemed to be coming from. 'Gossip,' Sirius expected.  
  
To the right of the Huffelpuff table, came Ravenclaw, a house decent enough to be next to Gryffindor, a point constantly made by the Gryffindor house. And speaking of Gryffindor, the only position left was that of being the table next to the Ravenclaws', and also closest to the right wall, the wall that was the farthest away and opposite, mind you, of the Slytherin table.  
  
Sirius, disturbingly spotted Angie and her little crew talking hastily at the Ravenclaw table, and thought it best for his physical state to take the longer route around to avoid their fiery wrath. Of course, the longer route meant passing by the Slytherin table, a table that openly displayed their dislike toward Sirius and the other marauders.  
  
Because for those who knew Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, it was hardly a surprise to find that they loved to be a pain in the arse for the Slytherins. Well, as much as it was a surprise to find pulp in one's orange juice.  
  
As Sirius passed, it was as though the Slytherin students had marked the day on their calendars, for with steady haste and readiness, they bombarded the well-deserving marauder with all sorts of greasy, staining foods, topping off their assault with a splash of sticky pumpkin juice.  
  
The walking Sirius, now the sprinting Sirius, cursed under his breath as the Slytherin table shared a moment of scattered applause and fits of laughter. Still, Sirius weighed it pragmatically that being laughed at was not nearly as bad as what Angie and gang would have done.  
  
Shudder.  
  
Slowing his pace, the lunch-covered marauder came closer to the end of the Gryffindor table, and it was an obvious observation that his two friends were much too deep in conversation to even take notice as Sirius approached them. So as usual, the teenage boy who very much smelled like pumpkin at the moment, sat down in his usual spot.  
  
Plopping himself next to a boy with sandy brown hair, with bangs that were constantly covering his shiny hazel eyes, Sirius sat up as straight as he could to demonstrate a vertical challenge for the boy next to him. The boy, although tall for sitting down, was still not quite as tall as Sirius Black, who had striking black hair and shimmering brown eyes that could devour you with one look, and GAWD, the charming smile that-Ahem, back to the story.  
  
Sirius: o-b-s-e-s-s-e-v-e  
  
(A/N: Am not! And that's not how your spell 'obsessive' dear friend.)  
  
Sirius: Damn you  
  
(A/N: After you. And if you dun mind, I'd like to finish my descriptions so I can get along with this dialogue. You mind?)  
  
Sirius: You're the one rambling on.  
  
Anyways.  
  
The boy with hazel brown eyes that were rimmed by his brown-tanned hair, and height that supposedly was a bit shorter than Sirius' was Remus Lupin, a boy who seemed to be intently listening to a boy across from him. Sirius couldn't see why so attentively, as the conversation seemed to be an insignificant one, with the words "Lily" and "celery sticks" thrown randomly in.  
  
The person who was initiating the conversation, sat across from Remus and had the appearance of someone who had just finished with a weathered game of Quidditch; shaggy black hair that was constantly disheveled upon his forehead as well as round black glasses that lay slightly askew. Thee glasses covered his dark glazing brown eyes that contained specks of silver within them. The rambling young chap, was of course Sirius Black's best friend, James Potter.  
  
"So I told her, I wasn't the one trying to hex her while her back was turned. Damn, that girl makes me so-just-so-so damn mad." James, who seemed to be talking for a lengthy period without breathing, inhaled sharply looking down at his lunch plate. Glancing to Sirius, Remus followed James' objective and both seemed to just notice the boy's arrival.  
  
Sirius who raised his eyebrows spoke first. "That deep of a conversation? Or have I just been subordinated into a lower class not to your liking?"  
  
Overlooking Sirius' sarcasm, "What did Professor McGonagall have to say?" James replied with a smirk lingering upon his lips.  
  
Looking from Remus to James, Sirius had settled on the decision to be definitely in the mood to play around with their all too little concerns for his well-being.  
  
With an all too fake, quivering lip, "She-she," Sirius looked quickly away and did his very best to keep a wide grin from surfacing to his face. Turning back to face his two friends, Sirius stared deadpanned at the table's wooden surface.  
  
"She-me-trouble." Sirius quivered his bottom lip once more and swung his arms onto the table, burying his head within them, fake-sobbing loud enough for the whole Gryffindor table to hear him.  
  
"James! She's expelling me! Expelling! ExPeLlInG mE!" Sirius faked another sob through his arms and tried his best to bury his laughter.  
  
But it was all too bad Sirius's face was buried within his arms because the horrific expressions upon his two best friend's faces was what Sirius would define as priceless.  
  
"WHAT? She can't expel you! She-she, just can't!" James tried his best say over Sirius's loud phony sobs, which was sounding more like fits of laughter now.  
  
"Yeah!" Remus piped in. 'Squeaky, he always sounds squeaky when he's panicky.' Thought Sirius.  
  
"She-you must have misheard her, Sirius."  
  
James, who was now nudging Sirius on the shoulders along with Remus, took over the conversation. "Besides, Padfoot, the whole prank had a lot to do with us too, she'll have to expel all of us."  
  
Remus, with his hazel eyes pertaining to a size that could possibly not get any larger, nodded his head vigorously and began to pat Sirius on the back, who was still muffling his sobs with his arms.  
  
In the midst of this, Sirius's two loyal (yet gullible) friends watched him as his eyes peeked through the top of a barrier of crossed arms. And seeing mischief in his eyes, Black's sobs and sniffles turned hastily into incontrollable laughter and snorts.  
  
Others within the Great Hall, who had been watching with mild interest, saw this as their cue to shrug and go back to their lunch plates. This also was the cue in which Sirius's two friends were to act in frustration concerning the silly joke.  
  
As Sirius sat up from his sulking position at the wooden table, James slapped Sirius on his laughing head. Remus, although imitating James's actions, added a roll of the eyes and an additional punch to Sirius' arm.  
  
"Ow! Moony, I'm very fragile." Sirius stated as he tried to manage his amusement.  
  
"Honestly Padfoot, have you no pride?" Remus gestured to the few, yet still staring spectators who seemed to be naturally interested in sobbing Sirius Blacks. "Wait, dumb question, don't answer that."  
  
"Oh please, I mean, pride, Moony? I do recall to mind a certain someone taking the blame for a certain action due to the fact that certain people *cough*, decided on not sharing the invisibility cloak. Humph, so you're the two who are mad? If anything I do believe I'm the one who ought to be mad at you, fair enough?"  
  
The marauders minus Black seemed to be considering this fine new idea. "You know Moony, for once he actually does have a point, astonishing so for that matter."  
  
And now with the tables settled in a turned position, James and Remus appeared to be the ones with a smirk playing at their lips.  
  
Sirius flashed an expression of non-interest at the two, "That, may I add, was not very funny either," He declared before stuffing his face with sandwiches.  
  
As if the events of that morning had just been replayed vividly in front of James' and Remus' eyes, the two doubled over laughing. James and Remus, both forgetting their definition of pride.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was plenty humorous," James said in between sessions of laughter.  
  
"Yes, you ought to have seen your face, Padfoot," Remus added, "I thought you were about to faint from suffocation when Angelina lifted you off the ground."  
  
This mental picture made both James and Remus grab their sides in a way that it appeared that their laughing was causing them intense soreness.  
  
Sirius, who was continuing to devour his sandwiches, however, looked as if this mocking conversation was plainly not occurring and simply stared over the heads of his two friends.  
  
"I'm sure it was quite a funny image, seeing it as you two were quite hidden and quite very far away from the grip of Angie," Sirius shrugged. "At least she smelled nice. Peach and Nectarine."  
  
"It's not our fault you couldn't find some extra room in the cloak," Remus said as he wiped a laughter tear from his eye, "Must be gaining some extra pounds I suppose."  
  
Sirius looked up as he pushed his sandwich plate away from him, "Where IS Peter anyhow?" He said as if the mentioning of extra pounds had triggered a relevance to this boy named Peter.  
  
James shrugged, "Looked like he was in a bit of a hurry and ran off this morning, prolly thought you'd hex him or something relating to that matter."  
  
Sirius just nodded at James's comment.  
  
"Hmmm, Padfoot, what exactly happened to you?" James gestured to Sirius's hair and robes, which were covered in globs of pumpkin juice and a pink pastry crème.  
  
Sirius observed himself as if just realizing he had been covered in a collaboration of food.  
  
"Well Prongs, I was attacked by an irritated food cupboard while making my way down the hall," Sirius commented in a detectable sarcastic tone then gestured his head toward the Slytherin table. "I'll see to it later."  
  
And indeed he would.  
  
Students were slowly rising from their tables, some with more energetic movements than others; their chattering confirmed their whereabouts of dispersing and rumor said there was to be a snowball fight.  
  
Sirius, cleaning himself up with his wand, walked along side James and Remus.  
  
"So Padfoot, what DID McGonagall actually assign to you as a detention?" James questioned as they trio departed out into the courtyard, an area covered in a fine layer of unscathed snow. "Polishing shoes? Sweeping the floors? Working with the house elves?"  
  
"Erm, no, no, and no," Sirius responded. "Actually, she hasn't even told me yet. And honestly, I'm not even sure if it's going to end up as a detention this time. She sounded like she was arranging something entirely fresh. Perhaps it'll be an award, a medal for being such a good chum and taking responsibility for my fellow students."  
  
Both James and Remus snorted as they pushed together a quantity of snow in order to structure a fort wall.  
  
"Whatever it is, hopefully it's Angelina free," James said with a smirk. "I have a feeling she just might finish the job of throwing you out one of the windows."  
  
"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea, then." Remus muttered, earning a death glare and snowball to the head from Sirius.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay, done! Next chappy will be up when I get reviews. I know I'm delaying the whole plot, but I'm trying to break that whole cliché of humor fics being somewhat short and well, you know fluffy. I want to add some drama into it this, not too angsty, but enough for some newfound class. Well, just attempting a demonstration of new angles and such. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Sirius Meets Evil

Sirius Black sat under the canopy of shady branches, lounging on the colorful soft fabrics of pillows on which he lied out on in a very sprawled- like fashion.  
  
"Ah, this is the life," the raven-haired boy said as he plopped a ripened grape into his mouth. "What could be missing?"  
  
A tropical island, fine, fine food, plush service, yes, and oh the service indeed.  
  
Three tanned exotic looking girls emerged from hazy-nowhere, sauntering in a very cat-like way over to where Sirius was lounging. As if it were only natural, the boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at a particular girl who just so happened to oddly resemble Lily Evans.  
  
Now, in only a foot of a distance, Sirius turned his full attention over to the second beauty, who happened to be clad suitably for a sandy deserted island.  
  
The girl was dressed in a green grass skirt that swayed as she walked, dangerously covering 'those gorgeous legs' Sirius thought. 'Oh Merlin, oh Merlin times ten! And look at that face... that beautifully molded face of James Potter.'  
  
"James!"  
  
"Gahhh!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The boy sat up in one swift movement, coming face to face with someone he had been dreaming- er, having a terrible, terrible nightmare about. James.  
  
"James! You bloody piece of sh-"  
  
James sat peacefully crossed legged on top of his best friend's untidy bed with his wand twirling in his left hand. Sirius without checking his watch concluded that it was a decent time past early morning considering James was already dressed in Hogwarts apparel and their dorm room appeared empty, void of any signs of life from the other roommates.  
  
"Why do you insist on making my life a miserable hell hole, awake and not?" Sirius asked through a forced grin.  
  
James peered through his glasses in a hurtful manner, "I don't really think I give you that hard of a time, Padfoot, I'd say I am actually a rather tolerant roommate.  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
James raised an eyebrow.  
  
This above all analyzing from an outsider's view, merely meant that Sirius was hardly convinced of James's earlier imply and was asking his friend to name even just one example to stand as supportive evidence.  
  
"I do recall a certain time when Mr. Padfoot snuck in a pretty Gryffindor girl into this very dorm, and a particular Mr. Padfoot not even bothering to use a particular silencing charm on this particular bed-"  
  
After a tinge of blush swept over Sirius' face, animal reactions ensued and the boy was now beating James' pride-swollen head with a feather pillow.  
  
This chaotic-filled event dragged on for more than ten minutes, until James hastily remembered the reason why he even came up to the dorm room. Sirius had slept in and was very late for breakfast; and after much fear for even consulting the clock, they were now late for class.  
  
Racing past two rather annoying portraits who eagerly insisted that James' head seemed rather swollen and agitated this morning, the marauders made it to their first class.  
  
McGonagall's.  
  
'Yes, just lovely,' Sirius thought. 'Pray that it be the one morning she is blissfully unaware to her surroundings.'  
  
Of course this was not so.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, so glad you both could fit my class into your schedules."  
  
"Blissfully unaware my arse" Sirius muttered as he and James stood by the classroom door, adjusting their robes as Professor McGonagall approached them with her hands clutched.  
  
"I do expect that Sirius, you will remember to stay after class for arrangements to be made?"  
  
Sirius nodded numbly at the floor.  
  
"Yes, now go take your seats. Oh and please try and look a bit more... civilized." Professor McGonagall made a face as she gestured toward James' robes, which wrinkled in odd places.  
  
The two boys smiled roguishly at the class and made their way to where Remus and Peter sat.  
  
"The first advanced spell originated in 1890, when Florgis-"  
  
This was the only piece of information that Sirius actually registered due to the fact that his mind began to wander to different matters.  
  
Like quidditch, James' annoying infatuation with that red-head girl, and the fact that Remus was staring a hole into his head.  
  
"Sirius! You dolt, class is over," the sandy-haired boy said with a nudge.  
  
The class filed out rather quickly leaving the four marauders inside the dungeon- er classroom.  
  
Professor McGonagall eyed the four boys as she tapped her foot on the stone tiles.  
  
Remus, James, and Peter received the genuine 'get out' look as they all hurriedly patted Sirius on the back and scattered out of the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Black," the transfiguration professor tapped the desk in front of her.  
  
Sirius did not need any telling twice, as he seated himself quietly and humbly into the desk.  
  
The marauder dared to look up as Professor McGonagall shuffled through papers on her desk, finally pulling out two yellow slips.  
  
Two yellow slips that were indeed not detention slips.  
  
"Mr. Black, it has come to mine and other teachers' attention that you and your little group cannot cease getting into trouble." McGonagall was now standing in front of her student; Sirius could hardly bare to look, 'Merlin, that woman can scold."  
  
"It has also come to our attention that no matter how much trouble you manage to get into, your marks continue to be outstanding."  
  
"Yes, very few can achieve what I do-"  
  
"Mr. Black, I was hardly aiming to compliment you. Nonetheless, this scenario would lead me to believe that you have a great deal of time on your hands."  
  
Sirius looked intently at his professor.  
  
He did not like where this was going.  
  
"Furthermore, the staff and I have concluded that perhaps a better management of your time will teach you a lesson to stay out of trouble and be more dedicated to certain school work."  
  
No, Sirius definitely did not like where this was going.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"I have made arrangements with Professor Sutter, head of S.W.R.T.B.F- oh for Merlin's sake! She's head of the new tutoring program that you will be involved in for the next month."  
  
She was kidding, but she was not laughing.  
  
It was a nightmare, but Sirius couldn't wake up.  
  
'Damn the options at hand!' Sirius thought.  
  
All that remained was that this was all real and Professor McGonagall was just evil.  
  
Yes, sadly true.  
  
Sirius jumped from his seat in a panicked behavior. "Professor, a month! Absurd! You can't do this to me. Really, really! Do you know what type of people go there to be tutored? Insane people, professor! Just insane, wrong, very, very wrong people!"  
  
It was a statement. All of it was.  
  
Sirius knew what type of people dwelled inside the tutoring program. He knew them through reputation and experience. He knew them because he was the boy at Hogwarts Wizarding School who received valentines day cards, two weeks before it was even Valentines Day. Oh, he knew what type of people they were, they were the type of people who would send heart shaped notes that read 'Be mine or be no one else's Sirius Black.'  
  
These people, they were stalkers, crazies, fans. Dangerous people. Why did Professor McGonagall not understand this?  
  
"Ahh!" Sirius screamed in a high pitch manner just visualizing the thought. "No, no, no, no, professor! Please, you don't understand I can't-"  
  
Professor McGonagall observed her student with nonchalance.  
  
"Mr. Black, I am appalled at how you of all people would dislike someone because of stereotypes."  
  
Sirius calmed down a bit upon hearing this statement. He knew she was referring to his family and his pure hatred toward anyone categorizing him as a dark wizard because of his surname.  
  
"Professor-"  
  
"Mr. Black, I am sorry that this punishment does not appeal to you, but the only thing the sessions will be asking of you is that you tutor the student assigned to you."  
  
"I'm no-"  
  
"Nontheless, I will still ask that you look over this schedule and attend the first tutoring session assigned to you."  
  
McGonagall handed Sirius a pink schedule that looked quite full of sessions, all ranging to different times during the day.  
  
Tomorrow at 6:10 in the morning was Sirius' first tutoring session. 


End file.
